Sing for Me
by SarahRuth
Summary: Five years ago Misao Makiamichi ran away. Now 21 Misao works at a Karoke bar, when her friend pushes her to the stage to perform a song and sees her shine she knows where she belongs, On Broadway. But when the people she left behind work on the show......
1. Prologue

A/n: Yes I am posting this backwards but still here's the prologue for all you people. AND IT IS VERY SHORT ONLY 50-80 WORDS!  
  
Disclaimer; None of the ideas expressed below are actually mine. They are told to me by Luther and Ferdinand, the five inch tall space aliens who live under my desk. In return for these ideas, I have given them permission to eat any dust bunnies they may find under there. (Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to them either but hey, who keep track)   
  
A/U- Alternate Universe  
  
Summary  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi (Check Spelling) wanted to be a big star , when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karoke bar, durring her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem....several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. ( This is an A/U, DUH)  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sing For Me  
  
By: Silver Thorn (a.k.a. Sarah)  
  
Without missing a note, she played through the song, letting her fingers fly over the keys and her voice float through the air. To everyone else she was the picture of contentment, peace. But on the inside a storm raged straight through her, down into her soul, burning a path through her heart.  
  
Even in the dark auditorium she could feel the eyes on her, staring at her, not in adorataion as was usual, but disgust. She could hear the people whispering and talking about her even over the music, their voices full of scorn and anger. Swallowing the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks, she willed her voice not to crack, hiding her pain and sorrow from everyone. When in reality all she wanted to do was jump up and proclaim her innocence, make them see it wasn't her fault. But even then she knew her protests would fall on deaf ears. They had alerady found her guilty without a trial.   
  
A/N: And there the first thing I should have posted however......it's here now. Read and if you enjoy continue on with the rest of the story!  
  
Thorn. 


	2. The Discovery

A/N: This is my first attempt at a RK fan fiction. The other stories I've written are Hp, but sadly I only got 5 chaps of it up before POOF! my computer lost the files, so I've put it on hold. I would like criticism (but be gentle) and hopefully someone will enjoy my story. By the way, there will be no Japanese in here, the reason is I'm not of the nationality and I have no Idea about the grammar, or correct uses of the language (hell I have enough trouble with ENGLISH and I grew up with the language). So instead making a fool of myself and annoying people who actually know the language I'll avoid it. SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY FORMAT I ONLY HAVE TEXT SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!  
  
Disclaimer; None of the ideas expressed below are actually mine. They are told to me by Luther and Ferdinand, the five inch tall space aliens who live under my desk. In return for these ideas, I have given them permission to eat any dust bunnies they may find under there. (Rurouni Kenshin and I'Will Survive' don't belong to them either but hey, who keep track)   
  
A/U- Alternate Universe Summary  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi wanted to be a big star , when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karoke bar, durring her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem....several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. ( This is an A/U, DUH)  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
?  
  
By: Silver Thorn (a.k.a. Sarah)  
  
" ?Tequila!" the man in front of Kaoru demanded, slapping a five down on the bar, shaking her head Kaoru pushed the currency back towards the burly man. "Jed, you know we don't serve Tequila here, Kolman thinks it's a waste of alcohol." Kaoru told the familiar customer " Besides, Ally was in here yesterday and informed us we're NOT to give you anything Alcoholic, something about your heart? So how about a Dr.Pepper instead?" she admonished the 58 year old man gently pushing the tall glass towards him, a smile on her lips. Grudging Jed took it and complained " My daughter-in-law was here telling you not to give me Alcohol huh, damn interfering women, can't keep her nose out of my business." " Aww, come on, you know she's just worried about you, after all she promised your son she'd look after you remember?" Misao commented wiping down the bar in front of the two, smiling brightly as the man moved away sipping the drink and grumbling. Turning to her best friend and roommate she chuckled as Kaoru rolled her eyes and moved off down the bar to serve the next person.   
  
Yawning Misao placed her elbows on the wooden surface behind her, allowing her eyes to roam around the familiar atmosphere. She'd been working at Rock Steady, a popular Karoke bar in the city for 3 years. There were several round tables set up in front of a small stage, with a monitor resting to the left of it, and a medium sized dance floor off to the right, with a DJ box built into the wall. There were several smaller rooms, for private parties and such, but this room was as Kaoru would say ' For those people who wish to PUBLICLY humiliate themselves, not just humiliate themselves, but publicly do it.'  
  
It wasn't busy now, only one or two of the smaller rooms were in sevices, but nothing more than that because it was still early. Plus it was off season for Karoke as Kolman, the owner and boss of Rock Steady, would say. Students were taking finals and getting ready for summer vacation, and tourist season hadn't really begun yet. Only the people who came here regulary, Like Jedidaiah, Jed for short, Falnks and his daughter in law, Ally showed up a lot . All in all there were only 10 people in the whole establishment,Including the patrons, Kolman and Zeke the D.J. Sighing Misao went back to wiping down the bar, it would be slow tonight, she could tell. Even for the off season.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turning to study her friend ,Kaoru, wished they could leave, but they had closing shift today, which ment staying till 1:30 in the morning. Everyone else had disappeared, Kolman for a date, Zeke to check on his kids,and Jed for god knew where. Reaching up to rub her eyes, Kaoru giggled as Misao layed her head on the bar and mumbled" Ru what time is it." almost incoherently. Glancing at her watch the Blue eyed girl said " We still have 45 minuets till we can close up Misao, don't go to sleep yet." With a groan, she watched as the smaller girl starighten up and yawned, before trudging around the front of the bar and pratcially throwing herself in a chair. " Kolman is SO going to owe us for this" she grumbled   
  
pushing her long braid behind her and crossing her arms over her chest. " Don't I know it." Kaoru agreed placing two drinks down on the table before taking a seat across from her roommate " but how often does he get dates, I mean really." she emphasied before disolving into a fit of giggle with her friend. Kolman was a tall,skinny, balding 39 year old who seemed to live for Star Trek and sci-fi shows and RS, the last time he'd had a date they could remember hearing about was 2 years ago, and that had turned out to be with a cross dresser name Candy. Snickering, Misao leaned forward grabbing the drink in front of her   
  
"Pepsi?" she questioned starring into the glass of what she assumed was soda, before looking up at her nodding friend. " IS there any other KIND of soda?" the female before her jested before taking a big gulp of the liquid. "True" the 21 year old agreed before following Kaoru example.   
  
Setting her glass down and running a hand through her long locks, Kaoru grinned " Hey Misao, why don't you get up there and have some fun?" she suggested motioning to the stage, wiggling her eye brows "I know how much you love to sing and besides, you gotta pratice if your ever gonna make it big."  
  
Shaking her head, Misao smiled sadly " Nah thats alright, all that ever was, was a silly little girls dream, Ru."   
  
Widening her eyes, she glared at her friend, " We've been living together for what 4 1/2 years now and all you ever talked about was wanting to sing and be on broadway. NOW you giving up, you have a great voice. Why should you give up?" Scrunching up her forehead in confusion Kaoru, looked at her friend through her bangs. " Is it because of what Adrian said to you? I thought you were over him? Beside what the hell did he know, he was just trying to hurt you. Come on Sugar High," she teased using Misao old nickname " I've never seen you perform before. I've heard you sing but never seen you perform. Sides' what could it hurt, there's no one else here but you and me." Swallowing Misao met her friends eyes and summoned her grinned, "Your right, I can't let that toad sucker ruin my dream,and now that you mention it I haven't performed for you have I?" Bounding out of her seat with shining eyes, she hurried over to the monitor and began searching for a song. " I have just the song that will make me feel better two." Jumping on to the stage her previous tiredness forgotten she winked at the only person in the audiance.   
  
Amused at how fast her friends moods could swing, Kaoru was glad she'd suggested that Misao perform for her, thry both needed entertainment if they were to stay awake. When the music for Gloria Gaynor's (?) 'I Will Survive' began pouring out of the speakers, Kaoru laughed and gave her small friend a thumbs up. Settleing back into the chair, she gasped when Misao began to sign. She'd heard her young friend sing before, but when she was up on stage she changed. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and gone was the young girl hurting girl she met five years ago, in her place was a confidant women who had what it took to make it big. 


	3. Rude Awakenings

A/N's: Wow, I actually got the next chapter up and so SOON after the first YAY me! I'm so proud. Thank you for the reviews, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Once again criticism is okay, but GENTLY! Also once again sorry for the format. If the characters are OC please give me a break, I'm not used to writing for them.  
  
I'll give everyone a choice for the Misao pairing, one out of three choices and if no one tells me what they want; I'll decide. The three choices are Aoshi/Misao, Misao/Soujiro or Misao/Saitoh (Yes SAITOH). Go ahead and vote.  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi wanted to be a big star , when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karaoke bar, during her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem....several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. ( This is an A/U, DUH)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; Nothing you recognize here is mine, if you don't recognize it guess what! It's still not mine. So don't sue, I own nothing that's worth suing for, even the computer I'm typing this on it almost shot.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sing For Me  
  
  
  
By;Silver Thorn (a.k.a. Sarah)  
  
  
  
" Misao! Get your tiny butt out of bed IMMEDIATELY!" Kaoru demanded pounding on her friends bedroom door. " We've got stuff to do today, including getting to that audition." She hollered moving away from the door and into the kitchen.  
  
Taking a seat at the small round table, Kaoru sighed picking up her cup of coffee and taking a small sip. It had been a month since she'd seen her friend perform and insisted they try to get her a part.  
  
So far there had been no luck.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Misao stumbled in the kitchen and glared at her friend sitting calmly at the table sipping coffee. " Ru." she bit out " The audition isn't until 3:00 in the afternoon, WHY are you getting me up at 6"30 AM?" She questioned flopping her self down in a chair.  
  
Smiling sheepishly the girl in question took another drink of coffee and replied " I got you up Mi, because I figured we could do a little shopping, plus you have to pick the song your going to sing for the executives, don't you?" her acting agent went on " Plus I couldn't sleep."  
  
Staring at the raven haired girl Misao widened her eyes " Let me get this straight. You got me up to pick a song, go shopping even though the stores don't open for another THREE hours." the tiny girl screeched "And because YOU couldn't sleep. That's it I'm gonna kil...." she tried to threaten her best friend but was interrupted by a yawn.  
  
Shrugging slightly Kaoru amended her statement " We could always go to the gym, that's opens at 5:30, besides I haven't worked out in a while. We've, mainly you though, have been busy. You with audition, auditioning, work. Me with getting the auditions, signing things, work etc."  
  
Tugging on her pajama top, the small girl agreed silently. THEY HAD BEEN BUSY. But even with how busy they'd been, they'd had no real luck. She'd either always been to small, to young or her voice wasn't good enough. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shook her head. She wasn't gonna tell her friend but she was starting to think that everyone was right. Maybe she wasn't good enough.   
  
  
  
Opening her mouth she croaked out " What is the audition for today?" before getting up and grabbing her own mug for coffee. " Beauty and the Beast, the role of Belle." Noting her friends slightly bummed attitude even though she tried to hide it, Kaoru tried to cheer her up " Hey, Mi, you've only had four auditions, this will be the fifth. Don't get so down." she stated before moving out of the kitchen and calling over her shoulder "I'm gonna take a shower, we can go to the gym in an hour."  
  
Stirring in her milk and sugar the small girl leaned against the counter, sighing. Yes it had only been a month and she'd only had 4 chances to win a part so far, but still....she'd though it would happen a little fast than this. Raising the cup to her lips she whispered "Beggars can't be choosers" before taking a drink and eyeing the mess in the living room, over the counter.  
  
  
  
The two girls lived in a good sized apartment. 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, living room, a fair sized kitchen, located towards the center of the city on the 5th floor of the building. " Not that either of us really use it." the two mainly lived off take out, TV dinner and raman, because of how late they usually worked, it made life easier for them. Shaking her self out of her musing, the now awake girl placed the cup in the sink and moved into the living room. Gathering the papers on the coffee table, she curled up on the couch tucking her legs under her small frame. Signing softly, Misao began rifting throughout the many papers trying to find a good audition song. Most of the music was Kaoru's, piano/vocal.   
  
From what Misao understood, Kaoru had been playing since her parents death's when she was 14. " Hey, you gonna shower? or are we gonna go right away?" Leaping off the couch with a small yell and scattering papers everywhere. The girl with the long braid spun around and pointed her finger at her friend " Don't do that! I swear I'm gonna get you al little bell one of these days so you can't do that to me!" Pouting a little Misao watched her friend put her wet hair in a high pony tail and answered the questions,  
  
" Let me get dressed, I'll shower after. I really don't want to smell sweaty all day." sliding past her friend she slid into her room and shut the door softly. Quickly pulling on a sports bra ,a black baby tee and sweats she smiled looking around at the life she had made for herself. She had friends, work , and now she was going for her dream, the only thing she really needed now was ...." A good man..." she muttered stepping out of her room to see Kaoru sitting where she had been looking at the music.  
  
"I'm ready." the energetic girl announced bouncing into the room and looking down at her friend. " Mi? You still have to pick a song right?" Kaoru questioned glancing up to see the girl nodding, standing with a pick of music in hand. Kaoru passed of off to the younger girl " Here, this should work." before grabbing the rest of the music and straightening it into piles.  
  
Looking down at the (( A/n; I know NOTHING about vocal music so don't fault me for mistakes please)) piece her eyes scanned the notes, and words. Perfect. That was the only thing she could think to describe the piece of music in her hands.  
  
"Hey lets go, Sugar High. Bring the piece with you, you can memorize it on the way there and afterwards all right." her friend demanded walking out of the apartment, ready to go. Looking up and nodding the petite girl grabbed her shoes, and quickly pulled them on, before sprinting out the door paper in hand. "Ru WAIT UP" she yelled down the hall regardless of the time, hoping her friend would hold the elevator, her braid flying behind her as she glanced down at the paper clutched in her hand.   
  
Grinning brightly she slid into the elevator and mentally ran through the song. Oh Yes. She had a feeling this was the song that was gonna make her a star. For it was just how she used to feel. On My Own was a song that had been practically made for her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Special Shout Outs to my first three reviewers; Dynast, DragoWolf, and Concisous Fairy.  
  
A/N: SPELL CHECK IS A LIFE SAVER! Thank you for reading this story. Please Review and give me ideas. Ohh yeah. I was wondering if anyone wanted to be a beta reader for me. If not I'll just get a friend to do it. Thanks  
  
Thorn (aka Sarah) 


	4. Bad Driving

A/N's: Sorry for the wait, I started school , and for those who remember and know, it's hectic the first few weeks... so I may not be updating as much now, maybe a chapter or two a week. But then you never know.....  
  
For the Pairing thingy, I'll give everyone till 13th . So far 1 for A/M. We shall see!!!   
  
I also hope I'm getting better at making the story format better. Easier to read, hopefully I'll learn the HTML so it will look REALLY good but doubtful, so I'll make due.  
  
Summary  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi wanted to be a big star , when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karaoke bar, during her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem....several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. ( This is an A/U, DUH)   
  
Disclaimer; Nothing you recognize here is mine, if you don't recognize it guess what! It's still not mine. So don't sue, I own nothing that's worth suing for, even the computer I'm typing this on it almost shot.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sing For Me  
  
By: Silver Thorn (a.k.a. Sarah)  
  
Quickly placing her hair up into a messy braid, Misao glanced around the empty locker room. The duo had arrived at 8:30, after having been stuck in traffic for around 1/2 an hour, and had been at the gym for around 3 hours. Misao was now ready to go.  
  
Grabbing her stuff and entering the main area, her eyes automatically sought out her companion, and she smiled slightly, with a hint of sadness when she saw where she was, showing a young girl the correct defensive stance.   
  
Kaoru's parents had run a dojo/gym in Chicago, where they had taught people how to defend others as well as themselves. From what Misao understood, her friend had been training since she was five, being expected to take over once she got older. Destiny however it seemed had different plans for the girl. At fifteen, Kaoru's father had been about to start her as an instructor, when a fire claimed both her parents lives and the dojo, taking away her friends whole life in one short hour.   
  
Shaking those depressing thoughts from her head, the tiny girl watched for a few more moments before setting forth and letting her know she wanted to go, but before Misao could reach her friend, she slammed into someone and flew to the floor.  
  
"Oi, watch out kid." the tall man in front of her said attempting to help her up. "KID!" Misao screeched indiginitly(?)   
  
"I'm 21!" she exclaimed pushing the males hand away and getting to her feet herself. " Well how was I to know! I mean you look like a child." he stated loudly his voice a little gruff, grabbing many people's attention, Kaoru's included.   
  
Eye flashing, Misao stood up to her full 5'2 (( I know she's only 4'9, but please bare with me)) and stared up into the man's chocolate brown eyes and said through clenched teeth " I may look like a child, but thats at least better than a ROOSTER!" she exclaimed all but yelling the last word.   
  
" WHY YOU, I do NOT look like a rooster you little WEASEL!" he spat back just as annoyed at the tiny girl in front of him.   
  
"Yeah sure you don't ROOSTER HEAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me." Kaoru said to the young girl next to her before sighing heavily and starting over to where Misao and some tall man with the symbol for BAD on his back were currently in a yelling match. Stopping five feet away , she watched, it was ,after all,an amusing sight, her small friend standing in front of a man around 6'3 as they yelled back and forth about Roosters and Weasels.  
  
Glancing down at her watch, she widened her eyes and gasped, they had 1 hour to get to the audition, which was ACROSS TOWN. Surging forward she covered the final five feet quickly, grabbing her friends arm.   
  
" Misao." Kaoru gasped trying to pull her away from where she was poking the tall man in the chest. " We have to go, or we'll miss the audition!." she rushed out, hoping that she would listen, as she dragged her away.  
  
" Let go of me Kaoru, I'm gonna pound him into the ground." Misao complained struggling against the grip that held her.   
  
" You, pound me?, HA Unlikely WEASEL." the man said giving off a confidant smirk before crossing his arms over his broad chest and raising an eyebrow. " I mean your nothing but a tiny little child. Go ahead let her go, Tanuki." he stated empasing the last word.   
  
  
  
Narrowing her eyes to slits, Kaoru took a deep calming breath and stated " I would love nothing better to let her go. However we're late for a previous appointment, therefore neither of us can waste time, beating DOWN an immature little Rooster head." her voice was calm, however both females eyes protrayed pain if they ever ran into him again.  
  
Tugging her friend away before her could respond, she told Misao to go wait in the car while she changed and showered quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadie..." The mantra had been taken up by Misao only minutes after the two girls had entered into Kaoru's Ford Aspire. The car wasn't that large, it was rather tiny and in all honesty reminded Misao of something you would see about 30 clowns climb out of when attending a circus. The color of the vehicle didn't help to dispell the circus association; a blue color that Misao thought looked more purple.   
  
"Would you stop that!" Kaoru finally snapped after listening to the chant for five minutes straight. As she spoke she sharply turned the wheel to the right, the force of the turn sending the girl in the passanger front seat slamming against the door with a 'thud'. "Your ruining my concentration!"  
  
"What concentration?!" Misao's eyes slid open hesitantly, then slammed forcable shut once again when they took in the fast approaching brake lights of the truck in front of them. "As best as I can tell, you are NOT concentration on driving at all!" Misao slammed forward, the seatbelt, or, when Kaoru's was driving more approapratly to be called a 'lifebelt', the one thing that saved her from a trip through the windsheild. A terrifyed cry followed. "YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"   
  
"No I'm not. I'm also not going to let you be late for this, Misao! And if I have to break a few traffic laws to get you there..."   
  
Misao clutched more tightly to the sides of the seat, knuckles long turned white from the stregnth of the grip.  
  
"A *few* traffic laws?!" She questioned from between clenched teeth, before beginning to list. "Running a red light, speeding, passing in a no passing zone, tailgating..." Misao dared to crack one eye open to glare at Kaoru's profile. "And all that before we had even gone five miles! Just how many more laws have you broken since then?!"  
  
"Oh, not to many more." The driver responded, lifting one hand from the steering wheel to flap it at Misao as if shooing away a fly. The color of the younger and more terrifyed girl's cheeks whitened visably. "Hands on the wheel!!!! ON THE WHEEL!!!" She commanded, voice tight with fear, opened eye shutting once again.   
  
"*Really* Misao, you need to calm down."   
  
"And *you* need to take a few safety driving lessons!"   
  
Kaoru only 'hrumph'ed in response, anything else she may have said cut off by the loud blare of a car's horn as Kaoru cut in front of the oncomming vehicle to pull into the theatre parking lot. At the sound Misao gulped and sent up a silent prayer before picking up on her mantra once again.   
  
"ImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadie..." Turning her attention from searching the parking lot for a breif moment Kaoru glared at her friend. As if she felt the older girl's gaze Misao opened her mouth to yell at her once again. "EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!"  
  
Spotting a vacant spot Kaoru quickly slid into it before turing the car off. "No need to, we're here." Two seconds after the words were said Misao was out of the car, soon followed by Kaoru. Over the top of the roof the auditionee glared at her supporter.   
  
"When we go home," She began, her voice gaining back some of the stregnth it had lost in her fear on the ride over. "I'M driving."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THERE YOU GO PEEPS!   
  
Blu: O.o Don't call them that...makes me think of those little marshmallow chicken things...and I don't think any of those things are reading your story...o.O  
  
Thorn: fine FINE. Geez.. well you've just met the collaborator for this story. BluxDragonsxTears. She wrote the last part. (Yes I DO realize she makes my writing look foolish). Don't go looking for her account yet, she's still making it.   
  
Well ANYWAY PEOPLE ( HAPPY BLU! :P)  
  
Blu: Eh...it'll do...  
  
Like I said here's the third chap. I'll try posting the Prologue soon, ( I have one written but I never posted it)   
  
Blu: Prolouge? Aren't you writing it a little backwards? Isn't that suppose to come *first*?   
  
INGORE THE SHORT BAD_TEMPERED SISTER PLEASE!  
  
Blu: NOT FUNNY!?!?   
  
anyway like I was saying before I was SO RUDELY INTRUPPTED! ( I spelt that wrong *Turns to Blu, " How do you spell that?" Blu: *Shrugs* "I dunno.") We'll try and update as soon as possible. But were slightly askewed with scheduals therefore it may be a short while. We'll release you all now, LEAVE.   
  
WAIT!! I Lied don't go...awww....come on. Review THEN Leave. ^_^ 


	5. Auditions

A/N's: Okay here's chapter four, even though NO ONE reviewed for chapter 3. I'm hoping I'll get at least ONE review for this one. My sister as you saw, is helping me on the story; so Blu with hopefully write some of the chapter as well... and not just leave it to me.  
  
  
  
PAIRING: Seeing as how ONE person told me who they wanted to Pairing to be with...I'll decide, but I have a VERY strong feeling it will be A/M.  
  
I Also know they don't tell you who got the part immediately, but bear with me for the sake of the story, Please?   
  
  
  
By the way----I lied; I WILL be using SOME phrases in Jap. But only like Chan, Sama, San, Tanuki and things like that. Nicknames and suffixes, cause if I don't it doesn't seem right to me.  
  
  
  
Summary  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi wanted to be a big star, when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karaoke bar, during her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem.... several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. (This is an A/U, DUH)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize here is mine, if you don't recognize it guess what! It's still not mine. So don't sue, I own nothing that's worth suing for, even the computer I'm typing this on it almost shot.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sing For Me  
  
By: Silver Thorn/BluxDragonxTears (a.k.a. Sarah/Amanda)  
  
'Never again.' Misao chanted in her mind as she stood on the sidewalk shaking her head, she swore she would NEVER again ride in a car where Kaoru was driving. Thanking the gods that she was still alive, Misao readied herself for her audition, 'You can do this, Makimachi, and you've been waiting for something like this your whole life.' She thought trying to encourage herself, get rid of her fear...and failing miserably. Pausing in front of the glass doors, where a sign hung saying 'Open Auditions', she swallowed and began to hesitate.  
  
" You all right, Mi-Chan?" Kaoru questioned, touching her petite friend on the shoulder, seeing her hesitation, Kaoru gave her a bright smile. "Come on, you'll do fine." She encouraged, pushing her own fear and doubt out of her mind, trying to usher the girl forward. " I know it."  
  
"But what, if I don't do fine, what if I mess-up, or sing really off key...what will I do if they tell me I'm horrible." Misao exclaimed, anxiety and fear over riding her confidence.   
  
"You'll be fine, Misao. You know your good, you can sing like no one else's business." Kamiya stated, trying to soothe her fears, while keeping her own worry out of her expression.   
  
"Are you sure, Ru-chan?" the young singer asked, her voice higher than normal and holding a note of uncertainty, as she stared at the large building in front of them.  
  
Shaking away her worry, Kaoru pushed her friend forward reassuring her with a simple, "Positive." while thinking to herself 'I know you can do this Misao, don't be so nervous. Don't back out now please.'  
  
Allowing herself to be pacified, Misao pulled in a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. Her moment of uncertainty melting away like a snowman in summer, she allowed her face to spread into a bright smile and whispered " I CAN do this." before spinning around a latching onto Kaoru arm, admonishing her.  
  
"What are we doing waiting out here. We've got an audition to get too, come ON." she insisted dragging her laughing friend inside.  
  
" That's what I was TRYING to get you to do, but YOU were just standing there like a statue in front of the doors." Kaoru stated laughing trying to match pace with her eager friend, while taking notice of the many people rushing around the building...and the many auditions.  
  
Letting go of Kaoru's arm, Misao gulped. " There are so many people trying for the part." she commented, wincing in her mind. She watched as a tall black haired girl got up and entered a side room, an air of confidence and grace surrounding her.  
  
"Mmmmmm, they all must want your part." the taller girl stated, trying to size up Misao's competition without being obvious. " We should find out where you're supposed to sign in."  
  
Nodding her head in agreement, Misao began to weave through the crowd with her long braid swinging behind her, as she tried to spot where they could let them know she was here, but being so short she was at a disadvantage.  
  
"Mi-Chan! I think that's it over there." her friend called motioning toward where several females stood in line. Pausing Misao studied the girls. They were all tall, with great complexion and each had a confidant look on her face. Feeling a slight tugging on her arm, she turned to find that Kaoru was next to her.  
  
"Come one lets register you." Kaoru stated gently pulling her through the crowd, to stand in line, behind tall slender looking Hispanic, who glanced behind her in disdain.  
  
Rolling her eyes Kaoru asked her friend about the song "Did you memorize the music, you choose?" her eyebrow arched   
  
" Of course I memorized it, it really wasn't that hard the hardest note is a high D (A/N I KNOW NOTHING about music so don't hurt me) and the lyrics are fairly simple." The smaller girl replied in a bored, while watching the Hispanic girl go through a door and stand in front a panel of people. That was all she saw though before the door was shut.  
  
" Well FORGIVE ME you Majesty, I didn't realize!" her agent replied her voice sarcastic, before rolling her eyes and giggling a little.  
  
" Well you should have, I mean...honestly, don't I ALWAYS come through in the end!" Misao continued teasing her friend a little before turning her attention to the desk in front of her.  
  
"Name, Age and Experience?" The male in front of her questioned without looking up.  
  
"Misao Makimachi, 21 and High School acting and singing." She said a little uncertain before turning around and hitting Kaoru on the arm " you didn't say they were looking for someone with experience!" she hissed, her eyes a little wider than they had been a moment ago.  
  
" Well the flier didn't say anything about it so excuse me!" she responded, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Take this and go through the door on your left. Give the man at the piano your Music I hope you warmed up earlier." The nasally voice of the man broke through their argument, as he handed her piece of paper with a nimber 576 on it..  
  
Taking the paper Misao swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded moving forward and entering the door he's motioned to.  
  
"You can't go with her." The man said motioning Kaoru, whom had tried to follow Misao back " Friends and Family have to wait out here."  
  
"But...But I'm her agent!" Misao heard Kaoru exclaim as she turned around, and watched as the man shook his head at her. Kaoru had always been in the room when she auditioned and to not have her there, to not have a friendly face in the room frightened her.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get past him she glared then noticed her frozen friend. " Go on Mi-chan you'll do fine." Kaoru said a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Before watching her walk through the open door, Kaoru sent up a silent prayer that she would be okay. Before the door closed she heard a masculine voice say " Next Up Misao Makimachi, singing "On My Own."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
A/N's : Okay I know that chapter sucked really bad....but I have BAD writers block for right now. Once again I'll try and get up the next chapter soon. (As soon as I write it anyway!) ANd I know I change time's and settings alot (or will be soon) so if there's anything you don't understand, please let me know.  
  
P.S_ I LOVE POCKY!  
  
Silver_Thorn   
  
P.S.S: Review please, that way I know to actually continue the story. 


	6. The Audition

A/N's - Well it seems my story is dead and no one's reading it.... people WERE reading it then Blu wrote some and they disappeared.... it appeared she killed my story.   
  
|3lu - I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL IT! I SWEAR!! ;_; ...*sniffles* I was only trying to help...  
  
...But we'll keep writing for the next few chapters anyway.  
  
  
  
[Summary]  
  
Five years ago Misao Makiamichi wanted to be a big star, when one of her friends is hurt and it she gets blamed she disappears. Now 21 Misao works as a bartender at a Karaoke bar, during her work break her best friend knowing her dream, pushes her to the stage to perform a song. Once her friend sees her shine on stage she realizes where Misao belongs and helps her to get a part in a Broadway play. The only problem.... several of the people she left behind seem to work on the play. (This is an A/U, DUH)  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nothing you recognize here is mine, if you don't recognize it guess what! It's still not mine. So don't sue, I own nothing that's worth suing for, even the computer I'm typing this on it almost shot.  
  
)i{  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sing For Me : Chapter Five   
  
By: Silver Thorn/BluxDragonxTears (a.k.a. Sarah/Amanda)  
  
}i{  
  
The final note of the young girl's audition song, 'On My Own', rang clear and pure through the large room presently being used for auditions. The girl's mouth closed, and still the note rang through the air until it reluctantly faded away to an almost heavy silence. The girl's eyes, which had been closed during the whole of her audition, slowly slid open. Then, as if drawn by a powerful magnet, the two blue orbs landed on the panel of middle-aged men that served as the 'judges' for the audition. Even from where he sat at the back of the room in an unnoticed corner the female singer's nervousness was clear.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Makimachi, we'll inform you of our choice in a few hours." The silence that had fallen was abruptly ended by the monotone voice of one of the panel. Simultaneously as he spoke he waved one hand towards the door; a clear dismissal. The girl wasted no time in obeying the unspoken command to leave. Purple eyes followed her small form as she hurriedly made her way to the door, and then snapped back to the panel as they began their assessment.   
  
"Too small."  
  
"Not loud enough."  
  
"Not the voice we're looking for."  
  
"She looked as if she'd crack under the first sign of stress."  
  
Kenshin looked to the row of men in amazement. That girls voice had been one the best he'd heard in a long time, and these people were going to pass on her. 'But then again their loss is our gain.' he mused; thinking about how pleased Shisho would be with her.  
  
"Then again you never can be really sure about him." Kenshin muttered under his breath as he stood and began to make his way to the front of the room. As he made his way forward he shook his head slightly, shaking way his previous thoughts. A smile crept on his face as he drew closer to the table and still none of the judges noticed his presence. It seemed that they were all still to busy in their criticism of the previous auditionee. Stopping somewhere only a few feet behind the group he crossed his arms across his chest and added in his own voice to the discussion.   
  
"I think she was great. Her voice was clear and she had a great pitch." His words caused several of the executives to turn, the quickness of some of their actions showing that they were clearly startled by his presence. A throat was cleared and one of the men, a man who Kenshin recognized almost immediately as Mr.Takanigi, the owner of Haratta Casting Studios, began a response.   
  
"She was very good...but not what the producers of Beauty and the Beast are looking for. They want someone with more.... finesse." As he finished he took a quick survey of his companions, checking to be sure that they all were in agreeance with him.   
  
"Well I'm here representing Hiten Mitsurugi (a/n: I'll fix the spelling later) Studios and if you don't mind I'd like to take a look at her information." Kenshin said with a growing smile. After all that they had been saying about her only a few minutes before, he was positive they weren't going to use her. He wasn't going to complain about their quick dismissal of her though; it only made his job that much easier. "I think she would be perfect for the part we need. I'm sure you all heard."  
  
"Ahhh...yes we heard about Mrs.Karins unfortunate accident. Such a tragedy. She had a truly lovely voice." Mr. Takanigi paused for a moment before continuing in his most friendly voice. "Mr. Himura, I would hate to second guess your choice but, are you sure you wouldn't like to see another of the auditionees? There are several more candidates to look at and you may see one you like more." Kenshin shook his head and couldn't help but feel a wave of amusement as a sour look passed across Takanigi's face. The redheaded man hadn't even been tempted by Takanigi's offer. He had a good feeling about the girl he had just seen, and long ago he had learned to always trust those good feelings when they came.   
  
It was well known in the business that Kenshin had a knack for picking out stars. Over the years more than several of the people whom he'd cast and signed a contract to had become famous all over the world. If he though that this girl could be a star than they had just passed up a great chance, and if the identical looks of aggravation on there faces were any clue they knew it as well. Kenshin could see clearly on his face that Mr. Takanigi now regretted passing over the petite girl so quickly, but also knew there was nothing he could do about it if Kenshin insisted.  
  
"I'm positive, sir, that I am." Himura replied, with a sincere nod that was only canceled out by the silly smile stretching across his face. It was the smile more then anything that made it hard to believe he was one of the toping casting and stage managers in the country. With a tight smile of his own Takanigi handed over the paper that had been brought in with the girl.   
  
  
  
"Thank you for you cooperation, Mr.Takanigi." Kenshin offered his thanks as he accepted the rather thin stack of papers. Takanigi mumbled something to him that could have been a 'your welcome', but the redhead couldn't be sure. Just as the words could have been the polite response to Kenshin's own words, they could have also been a curse directed towards himself. He preferred to think that it had been the polite response.   
  
Turning back around Kenshin began to make his way back to his corner seat, tapping the folder against his leg as he went. As he lowered himself to sit he was already opening the folder and preparing to delve into the information given on the singer.   
  
"Makiamichi, Misao..." He mumbled, storing her name in his memory as his eyes scanned over the print on the pages. When the twin pools of purple landed on her age, which proclaimed her to be twenty-one, they widened slightly. When he had watched her for the brief time she was on the stage he would have bet his talent that she was no older then sixteen or so. [Just goes to show that you really can't judge a book on it's cover...] He mused to himself, lips ticking up at the corners by the thought.   
  
As he flipped through Misao's information the auditions continued on around him. Occasionally one of the new auditionees would cause him to lift his head in interest while a few others caused him to want to run from the room, but overall none gave him that same 'good' feeling as Miss.Makiamichi had. So absorbed in what he had been reading was Kenshin that he failed to notice that no more auditionees had entered, and that in fact it had grown quite silence save for the soft discussion being held at the 'judges' table.   
  
"...So it's settled then." Mr. Takanigi proclaimed with a clap of his hands. The suddenly loud sound that broke the previous quiet startled Kenshin from his study of Makiamichi's papers. His head snapped up and his eyes immediately sought out the reason for the disturbance. The audition panel were all standing now, and beginning to make their way towards the door where Kenshin knew all the auditonees were waiting.   
  
They were about to make the announcement.   
  
Quickly he began stuffing the papers back into the folder in as neat a way as possible, cursing slightly when in his haste the folder actually dropped from his hands. Within a few more moments he had once again collected all the papers, this time much less neatly. He would deal with a disorderly paper file in order to reach the other room in time before the announcement was made as to who had been cast in the part of 'Beauty'. When he had made his way halfway to the door Mr. Takanigi and his colleges had disappeared through, there was a loud scream of pure joy. Widening his eyes the casting manager picked up his pace. By the sound alone he knew that the announcement had been made.   
  
Upon entering the other room only seconds later he found it to already be half deserted. The other girls had no more interest in sticking around and had already begun leaving, some in obvious upset and others simply angry. He paid these girls no mind as he began to weave his way through the waning crowd, eyes searching for the petite form of Miss.Makiamichi. He had known before that she wouldn't be selected, and he had been right. When he entered he had taken note of the girl who had been cast, a tall and pretty woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. Now he only hoped that he caught Miss. Makiamichi before she left. When he didn't find her he knew that she had gone. Cursing slightly under his breath he began towards the door nearly running. He *really* wanted to talk with this woman, and the sooner the better. He made his way through the building at a near-run, just barely dodging colliding with one or two strangers on the way. When he did finally hit the entrance his breath was coming just a little quicker then normal due to the pace he had just been going, his heart pounding just a little harder against his ribs. Shoving the doors open he stepped outside into the bright sun, blinking his eyes once and then twice in an effort to quicker adjust them to this brighter light. As soon as he could look about without squinting he did so, running his eyes over the parking lot that stretched before him.   
  
Cursing his luck, Kenshin looked down at the papers in his hand and sighed.  
  
At least her number was there and he wouldn't have to go searching in the phone book, not matter how unique the Makimachi was. Others would just tell him to pick someone else, rather than go searching around NYC for a petite female to play in a part many others could fill. But he KNEW she was supposed to have the part and he'd be dammed if he ignored his instincts. " Don't you worry, Miss. Makimachi, you didn't get the part for Belle, but you'll be a star yet. You just wait." The red-haired man whispered into the parking lot, before turning silently on his heel to make an important phone call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N; and there's chapter...whatever number this is. Blu wrote most of it, so go her! The next chapter will be out like all the others...as soon as we write it, so it could be a while.  
  
Please Read (which you obviously have already done if your looking at this note) and Review, it makes authors happy to know people are reading and enjoying their story.  
  
BY THE WAY: I have decided this WILL be an Aoshi/Misao fic.  
  
Thorn 


End file.
